The present invention relates generally to frame construction for motorcycles or the like and, more particularly, to providing lines or cables in the frame tubing of a motorcycle or the like.
To reduce weight and provide strength, tubular frames are commonly used in frame construction for motorcycles and other vehicles. A motorcycle frame typically includes a head pipe which extends generally vertically to support the front wheel for its steering movement. A plurality of frame tubes are affixed to the head pipe and extend rearwardly, and typically are joined near the rear wheel and/or in the area where the rider""s seat is positioned. The engine and transmission of the motorcycle are usually positioned within the area bounded by the frame tubes, and may be supported by the tubes.
Hydraulic lines are commonly used in motorcycles and other vehicles to operate various components such as the brakes. Hydraulic lines are often unsightly and may sometimes be inconvenient.
The present invention is directed to reducing the amount of exposed hydraulic lines and the like in a vehicle such as a motorcycle. Embodiments of the invention utilize the frame tubing to route the hydraulic lines through the frame to different parts of the vehicle. Different fittings are used to connect the hydraulic lines from the frame tubing to external lines.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for routing a line through a vehicle frame tube comprises a line including an end portion configured to protrude from a side opening through a wall of the vehicle frame tube. The end portion of the line has at an end a fitting for coupling with an external line. A tube extension is configured to be attached to the wall of the vehicle frame tube around the side opening and to surround the end portion of the line. The tube extension is coupled with the fitting at the end of the line.
In some embodiments, the fitting may comprise a male thread or a female thread. The fitting may comprise a freely spinning compression fitting. The end of the fitting may comprise a flared end coupled with the fitting.
In specific embodiments, the fitting comprises a compression fitting affixed to the end of the line. The tube extension is affixed to the fitting at the end of the line. The tube extension comprises two longitudinal tube sections which are joined together. The two longitudinal tube sections are welded together to form the tube extension and are configured to be welded to the wall of the vehicle frame tube around the side opening.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for routing a line through a vehicle frame tube comprises a line including two end portions each configured to protrude from a side opening through a wall of the vehicle frame tube. Each end portion of the line has at an end a fitting for coupling with an external line. A pair of tube extensions are each configured to be attached to the wall of the vehicle frame tube around one of the side openings and to surround the end portion of the line. The tube extension is coupled with the fitting at the end of the line.
In some embodiments, each fitting comprises a compression fitting affixed to the end a of the line. Each tube extension comprises two longitudinal tube sections which are joined together to form the tube extension and are configured to be joined to the wall of the vehicle frame tube around the side opening.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method for routing a line through a vehicle frame tube comprises placing a line inside the vehicle frame tube and positioning an end portion of the line to protrude from a side opening through a wall of the vehicle frame tube, and providing at the end of the protruded end portion of the line a fitting for coupling with an external line. A tube extension is attached to the wall of the vehicle frame tube around the side opening to surround the end portion of the line and to couple with the fitting at the end of the line.
In some embodiments, the fitting comprises a freely spinning compression fitting. Providing the fitting may comprise affixing a compression fitting to the end of the line. Attaching the tube extension may comprise affixing the tube extension to the fitting at the end of the line. A flare may be formed at the end of the line to couple with the fitting. Attaching the tube extension may comprise joining two longitudinal tube sections together to surround the end portion of the line. The method may further comprise providing an external line with an external line fitting and coupling the external line with the end of the line by connecting the external line fitting with the fitting at the end of the line.
In specific embodiments, the method further comprises positioning a second end portion of the line to protrude from a second side opening through the wall of the vehicle frame tube, and providing at the second end of the second protruded end portion of the line a second fitting for coupling with a second external line. A second tube extension is attached to the wall of the vehicle frame tube around the second side opening to surround the second end portion of the line and to couple with the second fitting at the second end of the line.